Most Surprising Results
The Most Surprising Results in GameFAQs Contest history, based on what percentage of brackets site-wide expected them to occur. Special Note: All 2007, 2008, and 2009 stats are based solely on how many brackets picked a character to advance, not how many had them to advance in the correct position, because SB's failure to explain the bracket more clearly resulted in nearly 50% of pickers not realizing that order mattered. See Also * Most Embarrassing Results * Closest wire to wire matches * Most Surprising Results of Summer 2006 * Most Surprising Results of 2007 Most Surprising Results of All-Time Entrants who predictors site-wide gave the least chance of advancing out of this particular round (or in the case of a 4-way Final, least chance of finishing #1 or #2). # L-Block (R6) - 0.99% vs Link, Cloud, Snake in 2007 # L-Block (R5) - 1.66% vs Snake, Master Chief, Dante in 2007 # L-Block (R4) - 2.35% vs Snake, Sonic, Squall in 2007 # Charizard (R4) - 3.17% vs Bowser in 2010 # L-Block (R3) - 3.48% vs Snake, Kratos, Riku in 2007 # Mewtwo (R3) - 3.60% vs Cloud, Squall, Sora in 2008 # Final Fantasy X (R5) - 5.15% vs Ocarina of Time, Metal Gear Solid 4, Super Smash Bros. Brawl in 2009 # Cloud (R6) - 6.04% vs Sephiroth in 2003 # Kirby (R4) - 6.38% vs Sephiroth, Sonic, Dante in 2008 # L-Block (R2) - 6.67% vs Kratos, Kirby, Donkey Kong in 2007 # Melee (R4) - 7.16% vs StarCraft in 2004 # StarCraft (R3) - 7.91% vs Wind Waker in 2004 # Snake (BR) - 8.52% to outlast Sephiroth and Mario in the 2006 BR # Charizard (R3) - 8.83% vs L-Block in 2010 # Amaterasu (R2) - 9.38% vs Dante, Ada, Balthier in 2007 # Mario (BR) - 9.96% to be eliminated before Snake and Sephiroth in the 2006 BR # Crono (R5) - 9.44% vs Link, Mario, Samus in 2008 # Snake (R6) - 10.14% vs Link, Cloud, Crono in 2008 # Vincent (R3) - 10.94% vs Link, Crono, Zero in 2007 # Vincent (R3) - 12.47% vs Squall in 2005 # Samus (R6) - 12.54% vs Snake in 2006 # Link (R6) - 12.77% vs Mario in 2002 # Sonic (R4) - 13.31% vs Crono in 2006 # Zack Fair (R3) - 13.36% vs Link, Duke, Altair in 2008 # Cloud (R5) - 13.37% vs Link in 2003 Seasonal Representation * Characters '02 - 1 * Characters '03 - 2 * Games '04 - 2 * Characters '05 - 1 * Characters '06 - 4 * Characters '07 - 7 * Characters '08 - 5 * Games '09 - 1 * Characters '10 - 2 Most Surprising Results - 1v1 ONLY The least-expected results site-wide, when considering only traditional 1v1 main bracket results (no Tournament of Champions, Battle Royale, or 4-ways allowed). # Charizard (R4) - 3.17% vs Bowser in 2010 # Cloud (R6) - 6.04% vs Sephiroth in 2003 # Melee (R4) - 7.16% vs StarCraft in 2004 # StarCraft (R3) - 7.91% vs Wind Waker in 2004 # Charizard (R3) - 8.83% vs L-Block in 2010 # Vincent (R3) - 12.47% vs Squall in 2005 # Samus (R6) - 12.54% vs Snake in 2006 # Link (R6) - 12.77% vs Mario in 2002 # Sonic (R4) - 13.31% vs Crono in 2006 # Cloud (R5) - 13.37% vs Link in 2003 # Missingno. (R2) - 14.06% vs Yoshi in 2010 # Melee (R3) - 14.18% vs FFX in 2004 # Mega Man (R4) - 14.53% vs Snake in 2003 # Crono (R4) - 14.63% vs Snake in 2002 # Diablo (R3) - 14.76% vs Kefka in 2005 # StarCraft (R2) - 15.62% vs Kingdom Hearts 2004 # Ryu Hayabusa (R2) - 15.87% vs Master Chief in 2010 # Golden Sun (R2) - 16.05% vs San Andreas in 2010 # Scorpion (R3) - 17.30% vs Pac-Man in 2002 # Snake (R5) - 18.31% vs Sephiroth in 2010 # Vivi (R2) - 18.46% vs Altair in 2010 # Charizard (R2) - 18.62% vs Kratos in 2010 # Sub-Zero (R1) - 20.27% vs Master Chief in 2006 # Sephiroth (R5) - 21.73% vs Mega Man in 2003 # Missingno. (R1) - 21.94% vs Crono in 2010 Seasonal Representation * Characters '02 - 3 * Characters '03 - 4 * Games '04 - 5 * Villains '05 - 1 * Characters '05 - 1 * Characters '06 - 3 * Characters '10 - 8 Most Surprising Results of Round One # Tales of Symphonia - 16.10% vs Oblivion, God of War, San Andreas in 2009 # The Secret of Monkey Island - 18.97% vs Super Mario Bros. 3, SimCity, Tecmo Super Bowl in 2009 # Sub-Zero - 20.27% vs Master Chief in 2006 # Missingno. - 21.94% vs Crono in 2010 # StarCraft - 24.09% vs Halo in 2004 # Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald - 26.23% vs Grand Theft Auto IV in 2010 # Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - 29.33% vs Gears of War in 2010 # KOS-MOS - 30.09% vs Mega Man, Arthas, Diablo in 2007 # Castlevania - 31.49% vs Halo in 2006 # Portal - 32.29% vs Metal Gear Solid 4, Bioshock, LittleBigPlanet in 2009 # Morrowind - 32.76% vs Warcraft III in 2010 # L-Block - 32.77% vs Kirby, Laharl, Nathan Hale in 2007 # Sandbag - 33.03% vs Sonic, Magus, Commander Shepard in 2008 # HK-47 - 33.24% vs Zero, Lloyd, Jak in 2007 # Diablo II - 33.75% vs Halo, Knights of the Old Republic, Grand Theft Auto III in 2009 # Big Boss - 33.79% vs Mario, Pac-Man, Wander in 2007 # Warcraft - 33.94% vs Grand Theft Auto in 2006 # Mudkip - 34.50% vs Luigi, Pit, Tingle in 2007 # Bidoof - 34.56% vs Link, Edgeworth, Agent J in 2007 # Knuckles - 35.08% vs Magus in 2005 # Vivi - 35.13% vs Donkey Kong in 2004 # Hogger - 35.55% vs Dante, Ramza, Laharl in 2008 # Amaterasu - 36.27% vs Shadow the Hedgehog in 2010 # Deus Ex - 36.61% vs Rock Band 2 in 2010 # Vercetti - 37.66% vs Kefka in 2005 Seasonal Representation * Games '04 - 1 * Characters '04 - 1 * Characters '05 - 1 * Series '06 - 2 * Characters '06 - 1 * Characters '07 - 7 * Characters '08 - 2 * Games '09 - 4 * Characters '10 - 2 * Games '10 - 4 External Links * gfcontests.com - full prediction percentage breakdowns from every Contest Category:GameFAQs Contests